


Spiders can be killers too

by Marstars232



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marstars232/pseuds/Marstars232
Summary: Five always has to keep his siblings in the dark, it happened when they were kids when it came to injuries or being sick. But now it's finally going to gain consequences with this one.Or Five gets bitten by a poisonous spider without feeling like a big deal and tries to hides it from his siblings, but what could go wrong with that?...
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Umbrella Academy fan fiction, and sick fic. So please enjoy, leave a like or comment if you enjoy it. Also note ahead, I'm not really an insect expert, so I'm just going to be making this up as it goes along with the story I imagine. Another note, I don't own anything with the Umbrella Academy, this is for my own fun amusement, just wanted to throw that out there to.

It was all over the time traveling to prevent the end of the world, back in 2019 with no more issues to take on. The Commission is finally at peace, of course Lila being out there with a briefcase might be an upcoming situation, but for now time to move life right back to the some what normal life now. After fixing up the timeline for both apocalypses the academy was back to it's former glory, Reginald was still dead from an actual heart failure, not from anything Grace has done, but at this point who would want to fix that?

"Kill it, please just kill it."

As for the siblings that happens to be the only thing that can't be fixed right now for Five. Currently he's in Klaus's room to take care of a damn spider, a spider. The fucking drama queen can't take care of something that is the size of a dust-ball. How can these idiots survive without a functioning brain cell inside of their fucking skulls? The drama queen was standing on his own old desk trying to inch away from the door, any closer and he could fall out the fucking window. Actually maybe that would give him a better personality, honestly all of these brain dead morons need a brain reset.

Five was holding a newspaper in a fist tight grip while the little, black eight legged creature was trying to climb up to Klaus's nightstand. Honestly, eating freaking cockroaches in the 2019 apocalypse wasn't this tormenting as Klaus's freakouts over insects exploring around the corners of his room space. It only took one paper slap for the mini creature to be squashed dead and from that Klaus turned back to somewhat normal.

"Thank you Fivey."

It made him roll his eyes from Klaus's usual light hearted, lovey dovey gush, what would these brain dead imps do without him? Most likely lighting the house on fire or probably ending the world from careless stupid shit that would make him have to backtrack all over again on a freaking countdown that would make Herb at the Commission work his butt off to fix again. Five walked out of the room with the newspaper in a tight grasp, Klaus stopped paying attention to him to go back to Ben."What? No of course I wasn't being over dramatic. Did you see that little bugger it could've ended me in my sleep Benny Boy."

If only

~~~

Not too far from the Academy close to the peer was a shipment drop-off for the newest wildlife exhibit at the zoo from rare, exotic insects to reptiles mostly. Nothing too big to be considered dangerous during the drive back, well maybe the venomous snakes and highly poisonous spiders, but those were put in protective, breathable cases for the workers to be safe from harm's way.

One of the guys unloading the heavier packages that obtained one of the dangerous, exotic spiders in them, accidentally slipped from his fingers. Thankfully it landed not too far of a drop on the dock, away from the edge of the water. It made the worker flinch in fear of getting in trouble or of it being highly noticed at the destination.

The wood of the package cracked slightly on impact, but on the inside one of the spider's containment case completely shattered a big enough hole for it to crawl right out. It wasn't as big as any of the other exotic spiders, since it was able to fit right out of the broken spot of the wooden packages, but it was able to get across the docks without splashing into the water. This particular spider was black with a yellow bumpy line going across it's back, and was slightly bigger than any they had here.

It was crawling over to the ground foot of land, barely missing the heavy bumps of footsteps walking back and forth with packages off of the ship. No one seemed to be noticing it as it made it to the ground pavement. They had a deadline to deliver these animals to the zoo before the big opening to the new section.

The spider made it over to the gutter pipe of one of the warehouses crawling away from the pier to find a safe place to nest away. Not too many people disturb it's way throughout the city, it traveled along the pipe to the roof getting right across to the other side where the high way was full of ongoing traffic, buildings of not so crowded stores, and people moving going along their day with not a care in the world.

No one spotted it as it used a web to make it's way down along the building wall, crawling onto the sidewalk as people jog or walked right by. No one was really bother it or even taking a notice to do anything about it. 

A bicycle did come riding by that made it jump into a different set of alleyway mazes to get somewhere away from the chaos. It crawled along the electric wire that made it's way across the street into another set of alleys. It was getting further away from the roads, and populated crowds of people.

Now it webbed itself on one of the ladders, entering through an open window of Five's small bedroom that was still covered in marker of calculations that he refused to get rid of. The heavy, echoing vibrations of stomping made the spider crawl right into the vent system.

The entire house was at perfect room temperature since the cold weather outside started to part away. It crawled around through the maze of metal vents, turning left and right as if it got the navigation to the perfect hiding spot in a nanosecond. The grate came so suddenly that made the spider suddenly drop right of course and into the Hargreeves kitchen.

~~~

Five was over the sink pulling the garbage can out from the cabinets to take care of the newspaper with the dead spider with a dagger stare in his eyes numbly at nothing. Klaus was just being a brainless imp over nothing like always, if his own fucking shadow smiled at him he would've probably screamed just like at the spider and want someone to spank it with a newspaper.

The spider landed on his hair while Five was distracted with this meaningless task. It only felt like a minor breeze from the ventilation above him, but it quickly maneuvered right to the back of his neck, past the blazer collar and went right onto the flesh later right under the white shirt with no issue at all.

Vanya strolled right in with her violin in hand just as Five disposed the newspaper and shoved the garbage can right back under the cabinets like it never happened. God, now was the perfect time for coffee. 

"Hey Five."

He grabbed out his mug, not paying any mind to his sister's greeting, ready to search for a pot of coffee. Didn't these brainless siblings just buy some at the stores after returning back? Was saving the world barely the only thing they were good at?

Vanya could tell Five was in one of his usual moods, searching around for any new batches to start a cup of coffee. It was probably best not to disturb him, Allison, Luther, Diego and Klaus already know she was going out to see how much of her old life was in this timeline. She suddenly jumped a bit, Five just dropped one of his mugs on the ground reaching right for the back of his neck in slight pain with a muttered shock.

The cup shattered along the ground in pieces while Five went to feel the sudden jolt of pain, it felt like a needle or something biting into his flesh layer of skin. God if this was one of Klaus's new ghost tricks-.

"Are you okay?"

The spider without notice made it right onto Five's blazer, using a web right to the ground next to the table legs, still crawling around, but away from the attention.

Five's hand started to search for the cause of the sudden pinch of pain, only to get nothing. When it started to feel the outside of the blazer he felt a thin thread of string come from it. Was this hair or lint? It was probably nothing.

"Yeah, just sudden neck cramp from the breeze of the vent."

Not the best excuse that could've been said in that unsure puzzled groan, but Vanya seemed to be buying it right now. She merely just shrug at him, if it was something major then Five would've showed more pain."Okay then. I'm going to be heading out for a few hours to see if anything in this new timeline is like our old one. I should be back by dinner time."

Five just mindlessly waved at her back while she went to leave the room, leaving him once again alone in the kitchen. Could that really just be from the air vent? Nothing would've made him flinch in pain like that. He's a fifty-eight year old assassin, what's the worse from a sudden needle pinch in pain? That little jolt will probably be gone by dinner time anyway before anyone of these brainless idiots to give notice, Vanya could tell it was nothing so that's all it had to be.

The spider on the other hand crawled right under another, smaller table that was closer to the wall corners for anyone to give notice and that's where it was going to stay. It's web was being aided by the heavy layers of cobwebs making it the perfect little nest to relax away from all of the traveling it had to endure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so since I have today off with not much school work to do I figure I would update before I get overcrowded with school work. Not all of my updates will be like this, but I also had a fresh idea on where I would like to take this so I wanted to get it down right away.

It was turning worse than before, that strange pinch or cramp in his neck was making Five’s heart hammer inside of him heavily while he was doing his own read through on the calculations. Since the end of the world wasn’t happening, Allison made the huge suggestion on getting rid of the markings along the wall.

The fucking room was turning into a meat locker, didn’t any of these brainless siblings know the heater was busted in this whole household or just in his bedroom?

Either way thankfully Reginald had a bit of kindness or wits to actually put thermostats in each one of the bedrooms in this household. Five had his current currently on a scorching eighty and once in a while would turn it up a dial to see if it would improve or phase anything, so far it was doing nothing.

While his teenage looking body was coaxing in layers of sweat, his forehead was basically letting out buckets of it down his face. He honestly looked like he washed his whole face and his hair was just letting out drips as if they were icicles.

It was easy at first when he started to look through the wall markings, but from the ticking hours of being cooped up in his room were for some reason making his fingers tremble uncontrollably. Five gritted his teeth while glaring daggers at his own hands, why couldn’t he control the fucking nerves in his own body?

All of the calculations were blurring dangerously making it as if the whole entire room was shaking from a high level earthquake.

He shut his eyes tight trying to regain his focus control while clenching his hands into fists, but it felt like a vibration was driving through him right up his own arms. This couldn’t be the stages of a fever or the flu.

How could he just suddenly feel ill all of a sudden in a flick of a switch?

When he opened his eyes tirelessly the white color was being overtaken by a light red shade of bloodshot that was almost as if growing darker with each incoming blink in some way. The bags under his eyes were growing darker instantly to match the draining feeling coursing through his own body.

Maybe it’s finally the stress that’s getting to him?

There’s no other explanation, plus on the brighter side of things his annoying dead brain siblings will finally get off his back about taking it easier after finally getting back home from the sixties. What damage would a little nap possibly do?

Five moved his position into laying down, feeling his eyes sooth into the relaxation. At least he wouldn’t have to switch the light on for now yet.

Right away his vision was blurring up into a swirl of colors, well it was too late to change his mind now. His teenage body was already preparing to sleep away during this small power nap. One of the brainless siblings would at least grow common sense or at least Ben at the most to wake him up during dinner time.

Five went right under the covers circling himself as many blankets on the bed as possible, it was starting to warm him better than the freaking room itself, but his body let out little shivers he was struggling to keep inside of him.

~~~

Downstairs at the kitchen the siblings were already in the middle of eating dinner, it was odd though. Five never came down to join them. They wanted to wait a bit at first, but the food would’ve gotten cold after twenty minutes.

It was never like Five to just miss dinner, especially after mom called them down from whatever they were doing today.

Vanya’s worry was growing more than her siblings, it caused Ben to notice since she wasn’t picking too much at her food.

Since he couldn’t really eat for being dead, Ben just sat through mostly at family meal times and tried to make conversations with Klaus. Whenever any of his siblings wanted to talk to him they would ask through Klaus since he’s been sober after that whole sixties adventure they all had to endure. He never liked making Ben corporal while eating, that was his own dramatic term of a distraction and possessing him was far out of the question after that whole alleyway experience of making Klaus throw him up.

“Klaus.”

After chewing on his food he turned to the dead ghost brother with a bit of dreaded annoyance. Even if the siblings did see Klaus speaking to Ben they weren’t bothered by it since they saw him before at the theater or in Diego’s cases when Ben took over his body. For right now Luther, Diego, and Allison seem too distracted with their own topic conversations to even give notice to him or Vanya.

Ben only pointed to Vanya in high flag concern, then to the empty spot Five usually sits in with his empty plate. Klaus was able to connect the dots after a few looks at Vanya then Five’s spot.

“Oh no, Benny boy. If you think I’m going into the little murderous lion’s den you are out of your mind right now.”

The ghost brother only crossed his arms at Klaus’s usual dramatic behavior.”Oh come on, don’t you find it odd that Five just suddenly decided on not joining us for dinner. He was fine before after killing that spider you were being over dramatic about, why would he just not come down?”

Klaus dropped his fork on the napkin in annoyance by his dead brother’s concern nagging.”But I haven’t finished eating, Ben. Can’t I at least finish before seeing the little psycho?”

Ben’s frown only deepened, arms not moving out of their position for Klaus’s answer that made him groan. It was clear Klaus was putting his foot down more on this now and seeing Vanya’s worry over their smallest brother wasn’t aiding this dinner anymore.

He turned away in deep contemplation, god Klaus is really not going to enjoy this, but when it comes to eating or drinking any alcohol Klaus won’t change his mind. Well then it looks like Five is going to get a visit from him tonight. Sorry Klaus.

“Screw it.”

Klaus from the corner of his eye at Ben for hearing that little muttered whisper. Their ghost brother hasn’t said anything like that since-.

Ben jumped right at him causing Klaus to drop his fork on the table that caught Vanya’s attention mostly. Just like the dinner with their father.   
Klaus was trying to fight Ben right out of him again like back in the alleyway, damn his ghost brother was playing dirty now.

Vanya only moved her chair and plate away from Klaus while he was fighting with Ben. The other siblings of course weren’t paying too much attention to that, mostly discussing if Five found out if their old lives were like the previous timeline or not and curious ideas of when Five was planning on joining them for dinner.

Eventually Ben got what he wanted and took over the controls for Klaus, Vanya couldn’t help but scooch a bit closer to find some indication that Klaus is alright.

“Don’t worry, Vanya. I’ll go see how our brother is doing.”

Right then and there she could make the guess that it was Ben talking, not Klaus. For one Klaus wouldn’t want to disturb Five from what he was doing unless it was something necessary. Second if he ever did so, Klaus wouldn’t want to leave his food unfinished. Lastly Klaus is usually over dramatic compared to whenever Ben does the body possession. 

Either way, Vanya was grateful in at least Ben getting the concern ideal to check over their sibling. Five seemed or looked just fine, didn’t really show any form of injuries or illness, true that so-called neck cramp was abnormal, but something that small couldn’t make Five miss out on dinner.

Klaus got out of his chair with Ben taking full control behind the wheel. Ben could feel his brother trying to stop him from making it up to his brother’s room.

After leaving the kitchen floor, making their way up the main staircase, Ben started to feel Klaus’s mind trying to push him out just like from the alleyway to meeting up with Luther and Five in getting back home.

Except being on a staircase going up is a bit more challenging to walk forward without tripping up. Ben had to keep focus on not falling while fighting on Klaus to make it to Five’s room. Thankfully the staircase rails were a perfect use to keep balance even though they are so far apart.

Once he got to the bedroom floor with the same stumbling steps, Ben gained full strength in taking over Klaus. If his own brother was willing to this plan then this whole way up wouldn’t have been a stumbling nightmare.

Five’s bedroom door was shut and from under the cracks of the door was dark while the rest of the hallways and certain bigger rooms had the lights on. Did his brother forget that it was getting dark out? It was possible for their smallest looking brother to get so focused on a task, seeing how he was trying to get the family together to prevent two different earth ending causalities, but what could he be so focused on doing now?

He pushed open the door to see the adorable sight of Five fast asleep under a bunch of layers of blankets, but facing away towards the window. Guess he didn’t get a chance to drink any coffee, it would probably be better for him not knowing that Klaus, Allison and Diego hid a few stashes in the kitchen cabinets on purpose to prevent them from going low again.

Before Ben could make Klaus’s body leave in relief of their brother being wiped out the extreme heat hits him. Why was it boiling in here? How could Five not be phased by it in his sleep?

The distraction was perfect for Ben not to focus too much on Klaus, he was pushed right onto Five’s bedroom floor while Klaus was trying to gain full control of himself again. Klaus was holding onto the door-frame to catch his breath from fighting over his own body.

“Benny boy, we talked about ground rules and-. Why is it so freaking hot in here? I feel like I’m in a sun beaming desert.”

Finally his attention was fully back on Five, which made Klaus’s eyebrows scrunch for not feeling the intense heat or hearing all of the noise they were making. Five was an old man ex-assassin. How could none of this wake him up?

The two went over to their youngest brother to see something more concerning the instant they saw Five’s face. It was sweating heavily while it once in a while shook down a shiver.  
He was fine earlier taking care of a simple spider, how could he suddenly grow ill? Five didn’t show any symptoms hours before that. Now he’s under layers of blankets with the room heater close to full blast and just simply breathing peacefully.

Klaus knew Ben would’ve wanted him to do it beforehand after just laying eyes on little number Five. He gently rested his hand over Five’s forehead, and the brother didn’t even so much as flinch awake from the sudden contact or make any moves to stab any intruder coming in his room without knocking. Okay this is a way more concerned behavior to fuss over.

Five’s forehead was boiling, he had to flinch his hand back from the contact. If their littlest brother was ill then how was he able to hide it so well? Ben watched Klaus’s reaction in deep concern, sure Five always got impatient with them, but this was something more than a common illness.

“Maybe it will go away in the morning?”

Hearing Klaus’s unsure mutter made him turn to him in clear aggravation.”What there’s not much we could do while he’s heavily asleep, Benny boy? For all we know it could be from stress or overwork from how Five is. Our little number Five doesn’t appear to be waking up anytime soon.”

Not being able to do anything right now sucks, but for once Klaus was right. From what they knew it could go away in the morning or even most just from exhaustion, and the heat could be from the busted thermostat that needs to be checked on.

“Fine, but we are wrapping some leftovers for him though. He’s going to be hungry when he wakes up.”

Knowing Allison, Diego, Luther and Vanya they most likely pushed some food aside for their brother tomorrow. Hell he could probably eat it in the middle of the night for all they knew since he didn’t really eat lunch.

From there they both got up onto their feet strolling right out of the room. Ben was lagging behind, not being able to get rid of this dreadful feeling in his chest, but Klaus wouldn’t let him stay in there the whole time while he’s awake.

Asleep on the other hand was entirely different, Klaus won’t notice him gone. He never usually does whenever he strolls through the house at night. Worse comes to worse he could always report his update to Klaus or try to take over his body to inform one of the other siblings about this.

Hesitantly Ben left the room that allowed Klaus to close the door behind them and now leaving Five alone in the darkened bedroom.

~~~

Morning was way past gone when Five finally woke up, but that was only because of the window beaming in some rays of sunlight. He could feel his eyes miserably dragging themselves open, begging to relax for five more minutes.

God how many hours has it been?

His digital clock on the nightstand was showing the glowing numbers ‘11:30am’ right back at him.

Oh shit that was more than a freaking power nap, he freaking crashed the whole evening, night and the morning. How did no one in this household notice that before?  
The sensation was odd, his whole body wasn’t on the switch of waking up fully. His limbs were heavy in pulling up as if pulled on Luther’s childhood weights growing up. Sleeping for so many hours doesn't do that to a person. 

Maybe some morning coffee if there is any this time will wake the rest of him up.

He pushed off his covers, dragging his feet to prepare his stand on the floorboard beneath him, but it was as if they turned to jello.

The instant Five allowed his legs to his full weight without a second to spare, they collapsed him onto the floor. It was worse than forcefully dragging them in exhaustion, it was as if they were numb.

He couldn’t command the lower half of his body to do a damn thing, it was more than being half asleep. This whole fucking experience made him feel like he was parallelized from the waist down.'Why couldn't he fucking move?!!'

What the hell was happening? First the room feeling freezing cold (which it still does), then his fingers unstable tremble at an uncontrollable rate and now this.

The trembling shake at least stopped, but now his arms along with his legs were feeling like numbed jello. Not being able to feel a single damn thing. Okay maybe for once coffee would be able to help past this.

Five jumped into the kitchen, thankfully no one was there, but he was still in the same kneeling position trying to get his body to at least move an inch. How was he supposed to explain any of this to his siblings? The fact he never came down for dinner last night must be screaming alarms to them.

For a good explanation instead of the abnormal fact that his whole body was too numb to move, he started to look through the lower cabinets just as he heard footsteps come into the kitchen. Just remain calm, no need to freak everyone else out to be on his case about being on the floor right now.

"Looking for something?"

Oh great, Diego. Why couldn't it be an easier sibling to handle through this situation?

"It's none of your concern, Diego."

God, he must look stupid searching through the cabinets for no reason. Five's snarling snap was building up from the day he was having so far. He ended up sleeping throughout the evening and right past the morning, then the fact that it's still freaking god damn cold in his room, and finally everything too numb to even move his stupid teenage body.

"Actually it is when you didn't come down for dinner last night, then slept through the morning in a furnace of a bedroom, Five. When we tried to wake you up for breakfast."

Oh yeah sure, so the freaking heat works currently for his sibling, but not him that makes so much sense.

Five was numbly staring right in the cabinets, there is no possible logical explanation for what's going on, but these brainless imbeciles aren't going to help out in anyway possible. He couldn't even clench his hands all the way into fists, but thankfully he had enough energy to jump leaving Diego in his usual bitter, protective annoyance for Five not giving any information about his sudden different behavior.

Of course, just like the 2019 apocalypse. Doesn't say a word or give us everything that any of them would like to know, if that stubborn asshole is hiding another idiot he's so got another thing coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like how this chapter turned out. For some reason I didn't see the first one being as long like this probably because this is the first Umbrella Academy one I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry everyone for not being able to update in a while, I was busy trying to juggle school and work. The moment I had a bit of free time that's when I promised myself I would update the story.

His jumps were screwed up, they weren’t like this yesterday. What the fucking hell could be making his own powers like this now? There were no drugs inside of his system, he wasn't kidnapped even from the training he had and being an ex-assassin that wouldn’t be possible anyhow.

Five tumbled right on his stomach on the bathroom floor tiles, thankfully it wasn’t too far from his bedroom and the door was already shut. Seeing the bits of steam from the bathtub, Klaus must’ve recently been in here and hopefully he doesn’t come back in here either.

He could feel his own teenage body sprawled out numbly from his own commands, nothing was even twitching as if everything was still asleep.

God that small impact to his stomach was making nausea creep up his throat that was somehow staying inside there. How could anyone get sick from having nothing inside of them?

Five managed with all of his effort to claw onto the open toilet and vomit everything that was left inside of him. His own stomach was cramping up uncomfortably in the process still while he was doing so.

It was a challenge to see what it was that puked out of him with the blurry vision coming back at full force, but smudges of red could be seen. None of that can be good now.

Five crashed right next to the toilet unable to hold himself up anymore once the nausea feeling evaporated. His head was leaning against the bowl while a bit of blood was remaining right outside of his lip from vomiting out some of it.

Keeping his own eyes open was becoming a challenge, even if one of his own siblings caught him in here it would be tougher to explain why he looked like death. Five’s skin was closer to ashen tone while his limbs sank down towards the cold tile floor.

The real question would be who would actually catch him like this? Explaining isn’t in the cards now, his own tongue was growing numb inside of his mouth as if he had a concussion from a head injury.

It wasn’t too long thankfully seeing that the bathroom Five crashed into Klaus was using before him, but it wasn’t Klaus that caught him.

Ben was outside of the bathroom grumbling annoyed by the junkie of a brother, Klaus honestly thinks he left his music player inside of the bathroom, but was too damn ass lazy to actually get up and check himself. Typical, just freaking typical.

He phased right through the door and his anger drained right out of him the instant he went inside of the bathroom.

Five was leaning against the toilet with an ashen skin tone, bloodshot red eyes that were barely open, a sheen layer of sweat soaking his clothes and with a bit of blood leaking from his mouth.  
What the hell did this?

Ben strolled over to the toilet bowl and covered his mouth from the sight, that wasn’t even vomit inside or too much anyway. Inside was mostly blood, it was as if food dye or paint was poured inside of the toilet water.

That just proved he was right from last night, something is terribly wrong with Five, screw the music player. Klaus needs to tell the others about this if none of them could see or hear him. Five’s health could be at a high risk.

Ben rushed right out of the bathroom straight into Klaus’s bedroom where he was waiting right on his bed with a towel still wrapped around his hair to keep it dry.

“So was it in there? I would like to enjoy my tunes, Benny boy.”

The urge to punch Klaus for this had to wait later, Five is in serious trouble. Ben was clenching his hands into fists and in the current dire need to rush right back in there. Mom had to look at Five over and fix whatever was wrong with him, ugh being dead sucks, well not as much as being stuck with Klaus alone, but doing nothing was just ugh-.

“Forget about that, Klaus. Five was in the bathroom when I saw him and-.”

Klaus held up a hand with a disgusted different conclusion picture on what Ben was talking about.”Okay, you don’t need to explain to me what Five likes to do in private in the bathroom. All I would like to know is if you found my music player?”

Ben breathing inhaled sharply from the impatience on dealing with Klaus right now, okay this is for Five. His favorite actual brother needs him to do this, don’t kill or harm the only person that is able to see him.

“That’s not what I mean, Klaus. I found him leaning against the toilet bowl and he was barely coordinated on what was going around him. His breathing was taking an escalated amount of effort for him, just please-.”

A groan came out of Klaus’s mouth while he made it off of his bed to follow his ghost brother right to the outside of the bathroom door. Oh please don’t be naked little Fivey and don’t be murderous on just coming right in.

Klaus took a deep breath in as he swung open the door and his skin color was drained pale at the sight of it. Ben was right, holy shit their littlest baby brother looked dead.

He slid right onto his knees on the tile floor right over to Five’s ashen tone face and hazy eyes. Okay look for a pulse, please don’t be dead. God knows what Diego, Allison or Vanya would do if it was as bad.

It was still there which made Klaus breath out in pure relief, but it was slow and fading away. What would make little Fivey kick the bucket sorta like this?

Questions could be answered by mom once she finds out about this, oh it would probably be better in letting Luther, or Diego know so Five could be taken to the medical section of the house first.

“Ben, watch Five. I’m gonna let our siblings know about this.”

Klaus raced out of the room that made Five’s head drop from the lack of someone supporting it, while Ben kneel right beside Five in pure concern, begging to touch or soothe him that everything was going to be fine and hopefully it all was.

“Oh, Five. Why didn’t you just say something was wrong? Just don’t let go, please. Hanging around with Klaus isn’t the greatest thing to do in the world.”

Five didn’t respond back, just leaned against the toilet limped as a doll tossed aside by a child. Everything was becoming harder to command in his own body now, as if out of reach.  
~~~  
Klaus almost out of breath found the family in the living room, Diego was twirling around a knife between his fingers, Allison was holding a drink in her hand while speaking with Luther who was still at full attention to what she was saying. 

Oh yeah, Vanya was out back at her apartment. When she went out yesterday she found out her life was on pause for her, just waiting for her to resume back to normal. The instant she found out she still teaches students that became her schedule during most of the day.

Klaus stumbling through made him the center of attention from his usual fashion while slowly catching his breath which made Diego roll his eyes again after remembering how much he drank last night by their little bar.

“Five, he’s in the bathroom-.”

Diego, Luther and Allison were slightly taken aback and in mixed disgusted for Klaus even thinking about doing something like that.

“Ugh Klaus, you know there’s more than one bathroom in this house right? You don't need to rush Five out of one of them.”

His attention was brought over to Allison, since Diego wouldn’t say it in that sense of tone knowing how old Five looks on the outside. Luther was ready to scold him for invading another sibling’s privacy, but Klaus waved them both off.

“What? No, he’s on the floor looking half dead leaning next to a toilet bowl that was filled with blood.”

Diego’s eyes went wide from hearing Klaus’s dragged out of breath words. That little shit, that little show going on in the kitchen before wasn’t nothing after all. 

They all ended up rushing right back, with of course Klaus directing them to which bathroom Five was in, but their smallest brother was looking any better. Luther was pushed in the back due to his huge size.

Five’s lips were turning a light blue shade, oh shit that means he isn’t taking anymore air inside of his poor small throat.

Diego slid right onto the floor that made Ben get right out of his way, next to Five’s crumpled up form. He picked up Five’s head, to see his eyes loosely shut to sleep. There were no injuries that could be seen that happen to the face, but Five’s body heat felt higher than before.

Luther and Allison joined right besides Diego to check over on Five. Allison was shaking his shoulders gently to wake up their brother while Luther was patting his cheek to wake him up.

“Five! Can you hear me? Wake up.”

Ben felt his non-beating heart ache at the sight of this, Five wasn’t responding no matter how many times they shout or shook his small shoulders to wake up. 

He gazed over to Klaus who was covering his mouth from how their brother’s head lolled against the toilet bowl and slightly turned to him. How could Five just suddenly become severely ill like this?

Allison finally flushed the horrific evidence that Five left behind, to not have to take up the scent in the room, but couldn’t take her eyes off of her poor brother. Why did Klaus even leave that for poor Five to smell through the air?

The heavy think, scent of copper was lingering through the bathroom that it made almost Diego tear up while clutching Five's little crumpled form along the floor.

The tension finally snapped once they heard a painful groan come out of Five’s light blue lips as if trying to concentrate on surviving. From how silent the room became it would’ve been a challenge to not take notice of it.

Diego cupped Five’s face while Luther took his head away from the bowl while scanning for some sort of non-existent injury.”Five, buddy. Come on, please tell us what’s wrong?”

His eyes slowly dragged open at a blurry figure of his brother. Oh how long was he lying there for? It couldn’t have been too long right?

Five couldn’t even make any sounds let alone words, everything was stabbing him through his core. This is the kind of pain the Commission wasn’t ever capable of doing during his whole life.

“Don’t...k-know.”

That was the only thing he could get out before the energy was sucked right out of him, leaving his body to shut down.

One of the last underwater muffles his ears could even catch was ‘get mom’, but who said it was difficult to identify. Hopefully it is just nothing like the soothing black surroundings clouding all around.

Just nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, I have been having a tough couple of days on top of school too. My job let me go, but the good news is the school gave me the whole week off for Thanksgiving break.

Beep...

Beep....

Beep.......

God it was sounding all too annoying to hear. The noises were muffled and echoing through his head, driving right into his own skull. What did happen? Last thing that happened was-. Oh right laying on the bathroom floor.

Well everything seems warming now, and the air is at least easier to take in compared to the air in his own bedroom. Why was everything still dark? The day couldn't have ended already, could it?

Oh wait, duh his eyes were close. God just being around these dead brain siblings was starting to rub off on him now too.

Five slowly dragged his eyes open weakly, they felt heavier than usual for some reason. What was up with that?

The next thing was trying to move, after that little show in the kitchen with not moving it must've spread because his whole body wasn't listening to his own damn request. Not even his own mouth, what the hell was this? 

Five moved around his tongue lazily to recognize a tube that was pushed down his throat that was giving him the fresh incoming oxygen to his lungs with no fuss compared to before. Why would Grace possibly give him-?

A couple of sniffles stopped his train of thought, tilting his head slightly to the source of the sound.

Vanya was moving towards the bed with puffy red eyes, taking a hold of his right small hand that not only had IV tube, but a few other pieces of medical equipment taped to his body. Wow, how out of it was he?

Whatever it was it had to be heavier than whatever Klaus would've taken to keep the ghosts away or to annoy the hell out of Ben.

"Five."

Her voice was raw, hoarse from all the crying she did while he was put under by mom to figure out what was wrong. Five seemed to have caught something somehow, but it wasn't just a normal case of the flu or a minor fever. Mom thinks it's something worse that wasn't under her normal program to take right now.

"I know, you can't feel anything right now, a-and you don't know what's going on, but we are doing everything to find out how to help you."

At least Five could give her some indication he was listening to her. He raised one eyebrow to Vanya with slight confusion, what did she mean by helping? How did everything get-?

Before given the chance to open his mouth with the mask covering around his lips, the heart monitor started blaring again, making Five suddenly alarm by the quick motion, feeling the pain charging right through.

What was happening?

His hands couldn't grasp onto anything, his hands were heavily numb besides a slight finger twitch if putting the most effort in doing so, while Vanya's worried distress to alert his siblings tuned right to mute. 

Five felt his eyes stare right at the ceiling while the medical doors busted open again, tons of different hands were all over him. Grabbing a hold of his hands, going through his hair in attempt to sooth him past the pain, hovering just above his shoulders and a pair close to holding him close to another chest. That had to be Klaus from the fuzzy feeling of a heavy scarf draping over the medical gown given to him.

He could feel the clear vision blurring away before him as if his body was draining dry and barely hanging on anymore. Why did staying awake suddenly feel like the heaviest exercise to do right now?

Maybe a few minute nap will be a perfect distraction away from all of this and the heavy tolling task of staying awake right now.

Just as Five was about to drift off asleep, a gloved hand lightly tapped on his cheek forcing his eyes half-lid to stay open in trying to focus on who was disturbing his peaceful nap.

"Five, please don't sleep yet."

Huh that doesn't sound like Vanya's voice this time, who else could possibly be with him? This voice sounded like Diego. Oh yeah, if he found out about this, Diego would get angry that's for sure. Won't be able to hear the end of this.

Diego was cupping Five's face in support of keeping his eyes open while Grace went to adjust the monitors with Allison's, Vanya's help mostly. While Klaus was a few seconds away from coddling Five, sad thing about it though is that Five won't have the energy to at least give off a murdering threat let alone blink away like he always does in a normal situation. Five couldn't even feel Luther gently rubbing his cheek right now.

Seeing Five hooked up to multiple monitors, skinnier than before from throwing up and missing a few meals was a painful sight. A fucking breeze could right now knock Five to the ground if was even capable of getting onto his feet.

Their poor youngest-oldest brother was too weak to turn in the medical bed let alone escape. How could Five's health just turn south so fast?

From Klaus's eyes Ben was having a hard time watching through this, it was great to catch onto the signs or even in the bathroom before worse came to worse Klaus going into the bathroom with Five dead on the floor suffering from who knows what. God being dead right now sucks, for not being able to do shit, but Five shouldn't have to see, hear or speak to him like this.

Once the room went back to silence with the monitors going steady again it was too late on trying to talk with Five now, he was heavily asleep again. How much longer could it possibly take in finding out the problem? When Five's life is actually gone beyond the grave.

Diego stormed out of the room, making Luther slowly get up and away from his kneeling position slowly to follow. Now leaving Five with Grace, Allison, Vanya, Klaus with a ghost invisible Ben right by his side.

\---

"Diego!"

He turned back around to Luther who was able to catch up right down the hall, in a good distance away from the medical room to let Five fall asleep. They did wake him before, but he didn't seem too aware on what was happening. Instead they had mom help him go back to sleep with a fever and pain reducer while the siblings went to argue more about this whole situation. Five has been knocked out for most of the day finding nothing in what was happening. 

The meds were doing nothing for his body, only making him throw up. Five was only getting nutriment through the damn IV, mom even gave the thought of adding another one from how skinny Five was becoming through all of this.

"What?"

Luther wasn't too phased with Diego's anger bitter bark at this point. If he had to deal with it growing up or at the funeral then nothing was going to change now.

"That's the fourth fucking time this has happened to Five. How much longer could he possibly take it before-?"

Diego didn't realize he was trying to hold back his emotions, but the single thought of losing another sibling was flashing through his head. It wasn't just that, Eudora had to die with no help to come for her, and now Five may not even get the correct amount of help. God, why did that little shit have to hide this from them?

"Look mom thinks she's close in finding out what's wrong with Five. She got the blood sample from him, it won't be long now."

The dreadful gaze stared right into Luther's eyes when Diego slowly shifted his head away from the ground."Yeah? Well how much longer do you think Five has now? If mom can't control the monitors like this then-."

Five wasn't even with the family for a long while, he was mostly living or witnessing hell for most of his life. This would be worse than him running out on them, this is at the level he might be dead like Ben and this wasn't even from a damn mission their father sent them out on.

Luther patted his shoulder that made Diego control his compulsion."Five was able to push through, we won't leave his side and do anything we can to help him through this. He isn't alone anymore and none of us are either."

\---

Back inside of the medical room, Allison was tucking Five in as comfortable as possible. The mothering side of her was unleashed, especially since Five was heavily asleep, not seeing or hearing much of anything. Right now all Allison sees was her brother, her freaking brother who looked like a little kid who really needed a mother to comfort and help him through this whole mess. Vanya was thinking a bit back with Harlan, but mostly on the horrific idea of Five not being able to push through this, grasping his hand from under the medical blanket in comfort.

Klaus was mindlessly talking with Ben in a hush whisper in not wanting to make his sisters worry too much on even thinking up the thought it was too late, so now he was watching his sisters try all of their magic on their smallest baby bro. Grace left the room to finish up her analysis of Five's blood-work. 

"I really don't want to summon him, not when he was barely with this family. Benny boy, please tell me you don't see him blinking around with you." 

Ben wasn't relaying back to him, just staring in full concern over Five. Why could he just say something the moment it all kicked in? What if they were too late? Five shouldn't be taking everything alone anymore, not after what they all went through to work as a family.

Five now looked so vulnerable, so helpless just lying there connected with so many tubes and wires. He actually looks like a child more than ever, it was really kicking in a parental instinct from Allison and even Vanya now.

Grace suddenly opened up the door with a relief smile on her lips with Luther and Diego behind her."Good news dears, I found out what's wrong with Five."

Allison gazed up in hope to Luther who shook his head in agreement with Grace, Diego and Luther chose to stay by Five's side while Allison, Vanya, and Klaus (with Ben following behind) to see what Grace has found.

Diego pulled up a chair right next to Five's medical bedside with Luther going to the other pushing his hair away from Five's sweating forehead. They had to fix this, they just had to. Five saved them more times than they could realize, now it was their turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, next up is going to be about the spider. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah there's a slight cliff hanger. Sorry, leave kudos and comments if you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I choose to make this not only where they find the spider, but the final chapter of this story as well. Don't worry if you enjoy my writing there's still 'To raising the boy' that I'm gonna start up again right away and a new short series called 'The truth of 5'. I know this was my first fan fiction of the Umbrella Academy and a sick fic I have ever done, but I had the greatest time writing this one.

"You have got to be kidding me? A DAMN SPIDER!"

Ben turned to Klaus's over reacting face, while Allison and Vanya were reading up on what Grace found. Huh, ironic. Just plainly ironic, Klaus. Requesting Five to kill a spider in his own bedroom and now that happens to be the thing killing him.

"So is there a cure for this kind of venom or-?"

Klaus turned right to Allison questioning Grace in a concern parenting fashion and wouldn't even let her finish it."A cure? Are you serious? Is it even safe to stay inside of this house with a spider that could make you look half to fully dead?"

Ben turned to look at Klaus annoyed."Are you kidding me? Five has been doing so much for this family, and recently killed a spider for you because you didn't want to go near it."

The girls weren't even paying attention to him anymore, Allison rolled her eyes from her brother's dramatic behavior while reading through the information with Vanya.

"Benny. Have you seen those creepy killers? They are small, stealthy and are-?"

Ben crossed his arms fully annoyed at Klaus while he was ranting off in his own world, refusing to make eye contact with him just imagining the terror of a stupid spider."Really? Who does that remind you of in this household?"

Klaus turned to his ghost brother from hearing that mutter."Oh your right. Diego is incredible stealthy when trying to come back in the-."

The ghost brother turning to the ceiling once again running low of patience with his dramatic flare of a brother. Honestly why couldn't Five be able to see him? At least he would get his facts straight or right at the very least.

"No you idiot, Five, but my point is-."

It wasn't comical seeing Klaus get that realization, not with Five's life on the line. This was just like with Luther when he went out into the real world for the first, except Five has not only saved him but this whole family more times than for Klaus to get a fucking clue.

"Klaus."

His ex-junkie brother stopped yammering on to himself from connecting the dots and turn to Ben that was making him lose his own train of thought."My point is if you aren't afraid of Five, then why should you be afraid of a spider? You don't want to see Five haunting around with me do you?"

Klaus pushed his head back from Ben using that on him, which was making Ben smirk from an idea right into his head."If Five is with me Klaus, then you're going to have another ghost not only trailing behind you, but fighting to get control of your body. Imagine on what Five would make you do, he wouldn't follow any guidelines like me."

Once he saw the terror in Klaus's eyes from picturing it, Ben smiled from the hook line and sinker. If this gets to promote him into helping them find the spider, then so be it if that's what it turns into.

"So the only way to cure Five of the venom is to find this rare exotic spider that might still be in the house."

Ooh, Klaus might not like what Vanya is reciting. Well sucks for him because it's clear Diego and Allison don't want to see Five like this either.

Allison shook her head with determination for saving Five."Alright, let's inform our brothers on what's going to be happening then."

Klaus's shoulders slack in disappointment from it. Oh Why does it have to be a spider? It couldn't be someone from the Commission. Oh wait damn it that's right they are at peace with them right now.

Maybe a minor regular illness or fever that would leave Five no choice but to turn to them for aid. Ugh even so Five would never even allow any of us to tuck him at night no matter how much out of it he was in now if that was the case.

The girl's led them right back in the academy's infirmary where Five still laid unresponsive to any of them. Klaus for once sparked up a good idea from this, that made him mask his smile to not take this as a joke because god knowing Diego, Allison, Ben and Vanya they would somehow kick his ass.

Luther was slowly getting up onto his feet, not even the echoing loud footsteps were making Five flinch or twitch a muscle from it."Alright so it's clear what we have to do. The spider could still be here in the house, so we gotta split up to find it once anyone of us does-."

Klaus raised his 'Hello' hand as if to raise a question."Not to cut off your big, game plan motion, but someone should keep a watch on our poor, littlest baby psycho bro. What if something happens and we don't know about it."

Ben from the corner of Klaus's vision crossed his arms, not pleased from the stupid excuse his living brother was pointing out to them. Vanya tilted her head with slight confusion towards their brother's point."But mom's going to be in the room with Five at all times until we find the spider somewhere in the house. Why does Five need anyone of us to stay with him through that?"

_Damn it, Vanya._

For once Ben couldn't hold back a smirking smile towards their other sister. Nice try, Klaus. 

Even if Klaus was hiding his annoyed features, he could tell his own ghost brother was proud of his defeated, shot down excuse.

Diego shook his head numbly, staring at the ground in determination with this idea. That made him turn right to Klaus."He's right, someone else should be watching over Five. If his condition changes without our informant then we could be too late without any of us knowing."

Allison was taping her fingernails on Five's bedside from that idea. Oh if Ben was here, then he won't be able to help too much with the search if only Klaus could see him.

"What about Ben? He could be on Five watch, if anything were to happen he could inform Klaus who could tell us to know how much time we have left."

Ben's smirking smile grew upon his face, watching Klaus in the background of his siblings slap his arms at his side in total defeat from this. Sorry, Klaus, but today isn't going to be your day. _In one point or another you gotta search for that spider with the family._

Luther shook his head at that plan in agreement, then turning back to Five with a bit of dread in the mere thought of losing another brother again. No, the academy won't fail another one of their own. Dad was no longer here with this plan and who's to say they need him for this mission. He was hardly helpful with them in the sixties at that restaurant despite his odd interest in Five from just seeing his powers.

Now this was all different.

"Okay, so according to mom Five would've been bit from that spider recently and that's the only way to get the cure. Allison, Vanya you search the bedrooms. Diego go through the corners of the bathroom, I'll go searching through the parlors of the house. Klaus go search the kitchen, the moment someone finds the spider, catch it, bring it back to mom then inform the rest of us."

Why couldn't this damn family go hunting for frogs instead? At least they don't eight legs that make anyone's spine chill the moment it makes contact to the skin. This just sucks.

Klaus was watching, staying deep in the background to hopefully not get noticed for hiding away with Five. Benny could always use some real company-.

Once Luther, Diego, Allison and Vanya left. He felt relief in this little plan, last resort thinking, but hey it's worth a-. Ben crossed his arms, eyebrows lowered in anger by Klaus's coward behavior by staying behind that made him give a sheepish smile towards the ghost bro.

"I just thought that maybe you could use some company, Benny boy since you got the easiest job out of all of us."

Ben's eyes weren't phased one bit by Klaus's bullshitting comment, while he moved to kneel right next to Five's bedside to switch his glint to deep concern from how their smallest brother was still breathing at the moment.

"Come on, Klaus. You know I don't need help, just go. Your only searching in one damn room, what are the odds you'll be the one to find the spider in the first place? Even if you do, Diego and I taught you when we were kids on how to catch it without touching it. Just use a cup and a sheet of paper while putting your hand under it, you'll be fine."

Klaus was mocking Ben without the ghost brother's eyes watching or caring, but slowly he dragged his feet out of the room to join the others that made Ben give a small smile in his direction for feeling a bit proud of himself for actually doing the impossible.

* * *

Now Klaus was in the kitchen, pretending to search through the counter in the wide open spaces while being jittery and on edge.

How could another spider possibly get in this house?

God, right after this they need to make insect traps to avoid this from ever happening again. Either that or maybe put Five in a invisible, protective bubble so nothing would be able to harm him again. Though odds are the bubble won't be surviving as long.

At least on a brighter note, so far nothing. It could've crawled right out of here and chose to crash in a cheap, dried up motel probably. Not many people could actually believe in being killed by a spider anyway.

But Five just like Ben didn't deserve to die so young, no matter how murderous they could be or get at times. No one in this household would ever forgive themselves if Five passed on, then he would have to hear the little gremlin complain about how everyone was moaning for his own loss.

It would just be one huge mess all over again, and dad's voice would go along the lines on how the academy failed another one of their own or some shit just like at Ben's funeral.

After finishing his search from the kitchen cabinets now in a dialog angle, Klaus caught something from the corner of his eye that made a lead weight mentally crush his chest. No, that couldn't be it, maybe it was just a candy wrapper. Yeah that's it, a candy wrapper that looks like the exact spider they were describing before when Grace was explaining all of this to them.

UGH, no that wouldn't make any sense at all.

Not one person in this house even touches candy. Sure Five loves to eat those gooey marshmallow and peanut butter sandwiches, but he isn't the normal kind of child that would ever go near or even eat a piece of candy.

Why couldn't he switch places with Diego or Luther? They wouldn't give a shit on how big the spider was.

Ben for fucking jinxing it-. Ugh this was honestly the worse time.

Klaus from the other side of the room, went down on his knees to get on the kitchen floor to see where the creepy crawler was tucked away.

Yep, it was there alright and fucking bigger than any other spider he's ever seen before in his whole life. How could Five not feel it when that thing bit him? Wasn't that little psycho a trained time assassin?

He didn't even want to look at it, the mere image was giving him goosebumps all over his arms.

The memory was drawing on him of Five who went into his bedroom to kill the spider, even if he didn't want to be there for Klaus's over-dramatic reaction. Sure Diego would've probably have done the same thing with him in a slight bitter compulsion, but Five was there to help sooner. God damn it, no one messes with their little gremlin of a brother.

Klaus punched the title floor in frustration, taking a mental count to himself before getting back onto his feet. Okay, so the spider does seem a little too big for a simple cup and sheet of paper. A jar on the other hand might do the trick with the hopefully no-no chances of getting harmed.

He quickly went to snatch the broom in the corner of the room, a jar from the kitchen counter and a sheet of paper to make sure it doesn't touch or attack him.

The jar was left open, lid right on the ground to be ready for the count right close by to the other table where the spider was hiding under.

Klaus not trusting himself for not doing things logical, chose to go on top of the table instead of just brushing it from under the table. Still holding the broom in hand went to the gap corner back of the table since it couldn't get pushed all the way to the wall for being too small shoved the broom handle down get the little creep moving away from it's corner.

Oh please work, please don't play hardball. Fivey's life is on the line right now and the siblings are just playing a wild goose chase on the upper floors of this house.

It was tough to hear away besides the broom handle scraping against the floorboard, but Klaus kept high alert in case that eight leg crawler tried anything funny with him. Well on the bright side at least Ben isn't here to watch this humiliating attempt.

The moment the broom handle wasn't hitting anything, Klaus's heart hammered inside of his chest. Oh shit it's on the move now.

Klaus stood right on the table, retracting the broom handle right back up with him and the sheet of paper in a up guarded position. His head was scanning all around the kitchen, ready to fight something.

When his line of sight caught that huge eight leg creepy creature, crawling out from under the table, it almost seemed to easy. That murderous thing was getting so close to the jar and-. Nope never mind it's heading off somewhere else. God damn it.

Okay fuck it.

He jumped off of the table, taking the jar and simple ease pushed the spider right inside with the sheet of paper, them slammed the jar air tight making it impossible for it to escape.

Thank god, the hard part is over. Hopefully this next one will be easier, hold on little bro. The cure is coming right up.

* * *

All five (six, being Ben who was standing right next to the door) of the siblings were now waiting outside of the infirmary room. Grace needed some space to get the cure from the spider, then to being able to inject it into Five's system.

From what Ben's ghost told to Klaus, they just made it. Five's heart was slowing down, his breathing from his tiny chest was hardly noticeable from Ben's eyes and fading away, hopefully this venom would be curable now.

Once Grace opened the doors, all of them turned to her and went right in front of the door wanting to at least see how Five was now doing.

"Thankfully the cure was administered just in time, Five's condition is slowly improving from it."

Luther, Diego, Allison, Ben and Vanya seemed relieved by that. Klaus on the other hand was thinking on a whole different line from that.

"The spider?"

"Gone, once I drained it's blood for the cure it died right away. No ones going to need to worry about it any longer from now on."

Ben gave a slight glare at Klaus for thinking more on the spider than his own brother who was still lying on a medical bed right at this moment. But Grace moved out of the way for them to see their smallest sibling.

"You may see your brother now. He won't be awake for some time until the venom inside of him is at least half counter acted."

They all slowly strolled inside while Grace went back to her charging station for a slight break since she was working for hours on end trying to help out Five for most of the time.

Five's skin color was slowly returning to his face, but there was a flush of pink for the warm fever still printed along his condition. Sweat was still beaming on his forehead making his hair stick. Mom did say it would be a slow process until at least Five woke up, his temperature needed to go down for that to be possible.

Allison moved his hair away from his skin, while Luther grabbed a white medical towel to dab away the sweat. It reminded him of when he went to be Five's spotter trying to get the briefcase from his older-younger looking self.

Vanya grabbed a hold of one of Five's limp hands that were now looking fully relaxed with less numb feeling pain. Diego mostly had the gleam in his eyes for wanting to yell scold at Five for not feeling well just like the time in Harold's attic, and making them all go through this again.

Klaus hovered over to his other side with Ben right next to him that was holding a grateful smile that was meant for Five."Thank you, Klaus. I know seeing the size of that spider wasn't easy for you, but you got your own shit together to save Five and prevent another sibling haunting you."

That made the ex-junkie of a brother stare right down besides Luther at Five's calm, less tense features. Just like what Five always muttered out to them. _'What would they do without him?'_

* * *

***Four Months Later***

Five was back in his room, taking in a cup of coffee while staring right at his calculations to make sure everything was in order after that whole spider venom situation. None of those brain dead siblings would let him leave, that medical bed.

He only had one small, minor fever for a couple of more days and yet that left Diego in a bitter bicker scolding state to force his small ass right in that bed. Then Allison to rumor him non-stop to stay there until the fever went away and his eyes didn't look so exhausted.

Stupid damn spider. If one more insect made him go through that experience again-.

An echoing slapped made him lose his train of thought, slightly leaping from the out of the blue noise.

Five turned to see Klaus with a newspaper in hand rolled up just like what he did for him before, except it was hit higher along the walls of his room right around the calculations he had up there for him.

"Another damn little bugger."

Klaus turned the newspaper around to show him the squished creature. Five couldn't help but lower his eyes in a impatient glare right at his idiotic, dramatic brother.

"That's not even a spider, you dim-wit idiot. That's a mosquito."

He rolled his eyes once he turned away from his brother to go back to his own calculations once again."Well, it's still a blood sucker just like a spider and none of those are going near your child rounded cheeks as long as I'm around."

When the door slammed from Klaus saying that, Five was ready to bring that damn poisonous spider back to life. Klaus was so dead. How many times does he have to spit it out? He is fifty-eight fucking years old.

Five dropped the chalk on the floorboard of his bedroom and spatial jumped right out to go find his brother.

* * *

"You really shouldn't have said that to Five, Klaus."

Klaus was walking right back to his room with the newspaper in hand, once he reached past the door frame he tossed the paper right in his trash can."Oh I'm sorry Benny boy. Do you want to see our little murder gremlin go through the balance of life and death again?"

Ben only crossed his arms, leaning against the wall and masking a smirk to Klaus.

Five was so going to get him back for this and the rest of their siblings won't be able to do much for not wanting to mess with their brother.

Just in time Five blinked right into Klaus's room that made said living brother turn to him. Five had the murderous gleam in his eyes, and Klaus being his clueless self couldn't apparently read that situation out in front of him.

"Aw, mi little hermano came to see little old me."

Klaus grabbed a hold of Five, forcing him into a hug. Ben couldn't help but shake his head with a joking smile at the scene before him. From how Klaus was holding Five, he couldn't really escape without Klaus feeling him struggle against his own jacket.

"Shh, your older brother has you now. He won't let anything happen to you again."

Ben's smile showed more teeth with slight huffing of chuckles coming out. Thank god Five couldn't see or hear him or would've been fucked for how he was reacting to this whole little show before him.

Klaus actually started to pet the back of his hair while saying that in an odd attempt to sooth a child. Five was struggling more against Klaus, trying to punch him in the stomach, chest and arms holding him. Ben was deeply wishing to join this hug. Hell he was wishing to join in the family hug when Five first woke up. Their own smallest brother was too weak to even throw a punch at them for giving him so much affection. None of them wanted to miss out on that moment.

Oh man what would they do without Five?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoy please like, comment on it if you like it. I'll try to update more of this story, I got really excited for it when I came up with it at work.


End file.
